


Longing

by threewalls



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble, Interspecies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-22
Updated: 2002-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Talyn is part PK?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/gifts).



> Assume Talyn's PK alterations include some sort of accelerated aging.

His line is not Mother's, for whom light vessels are only passengers. He wants more than to merely shelter the Star.

Their designs are incompatible, yet the Creators provide. Pilot can sing one colour at a time, but its sensors are capable of analysing her coolant's chemical composition and the texture of her hull.

Pilot is also more patient concerning the data's acquisition.

Pilot sings that its line despises others. Yet, the Star is also alloy-cast, of Mother's pilot and his own.

He swims through the stars, buoyed by hope and catalogued samples of her song loop in his data-stream.


End file.
